JesuOtaku
When Transmission Awesome decided to have secret guests on the podcast, JesuOtaku was the first in a wave of talent to be featured on the program before premiering on TGWTG.com. She likens herself as a person who reviews animé and like many reviewers, she got her start on YouTube in 2009. She got involved with the site when Lee Davidge approached her and suggested she post on the site's blog and video reviews sections. Getting Involved After seeing ThatGuyWithTheGlasses and other producers work, Chapman decided the site was awesome and decided to post her videos in the "Your Video Reviews" section of the forums rather than the blogs. Between making videos, she enjoyed the community on the site and eventually made her own site. She got noticed after not posting in the forums and blogs for a while and ended up getting picked up as she showed passion for her work, drive and commitment. Getting Started Chapman always showed an interest in animation in general and Animé got lumped into that. She wasn't a fan initially and it sort of grew on her and friends introduced her to it. Her "gateway drug" into it was "Fruit Basket". She says that people who introduce others to Animé shouldn't assume people are going to like the same ones they do. Some stuff could weird them up. She then watched "Full Metal Alchemist". Her reviews For an animé to be good, she looks at it as she'd look at a movie. She has the "gateway drug" awards in the reviews as she picks out the shows anyone could watch and enjoy. She rarely gives anything a one star rating because she tends to be forgiving. Her stance on anime is thusly: "If the story is strong and the characters are likable than it's good. You need to also look at animé of a type and not compare everything as a whole." Her first anime review to ever receive one star was "Ikki Tousen" which she considered an anime that failed at everything it tried to be. DesuDes Brigade The DesuDes Brigade is her site where the majority of her videos are stored. She shares the site with several other animé reviewers each with their own style of reviewing. Some have even posted in the forums or in the blogs section of the site. Along with reviews, they have sketches and talk about news and animé. They also have a stream portal where they can stream free episodes of animé. Let's Play On June 13th, 2010, Jesu created a Let's Play of Starfox64. *Let's Play Starfox64 (June 13th, 2010) *Let's Play Majora's Mask: Anju and Kafei (July 18th, 2010) *Let's Play Ocarina of Time: Zelda the Movie? (January 23rd, 2011) *Let's Play Ocarina of Time Continued (January 27th, 2011) *Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho, Pt 1 (March 21st, 2011) *Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho, Pt 2 (April 2nd, 2011) *Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho, Pt 3 (April 9th, 2011) Specials *Ustream Trivia Contest Live with JO! (September 4th, 2010) *Stuff I Won't Review (But Did Anyway) (November 27th, 2010) *JO's Title Card Contest Winners! (March 2nd, 2011) *New Radio Drama Auditions! (March 24th, 2011) Links *JesuOtaku at YouTube! *DesuDes Brigade *Jesu's Let's Play Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:Inked Reality